kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
A Very Possible Christmas
Characters (in order of appearance) *James Possible *Ann Possible *Kim Possible *Jim Possible *Tim Possible *Nana Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade *Snowman Hank *Dr. Drakken *Shego Plot Summary Ron, Rufus, Drakken, Shego and the Possible family, including Nana Possible spend Christmas in the arctic. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken and Shego * Evil plot:Launch The Drak-Force One into orbit and take over Christmas. Personal Storyline Another Christmas at the Possible family household, which means it's an incredibly elaborate one. Even Nana Possible is involved. Despite the fact that he's Jewish, Ron also enjoys celebrating Christmas with the Possible family, and also enjoys the Christmas special The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank. This year, however the Christmas special is canceled, and replaced with a winter extreme sports special called Xtreme Xmas, and Ron is devastated by this. That is until Kim cheers him up by giving him an early Hanukkah present. During Kim's Christmas caroling, Wade beeps in to check on her, then finds that Shego stole a sophisticated battery for Drakken so he can take over the world in a rocket called "Drak-Force One." What Drakken doesn't realize is that Shego has made her own vacation plans, thereby leaving Drakken to take over the world on his own. Seeking to give Kim a better gift than some Bueno Nacho coupons, Ron decides to let her spend Christmas with the family and tries to stop Drakken by himself. Managing to get a boat captain to give him a ride to Drakken's lair, Ron breaks in much more easily than he expects, and though he manages to take the battery after the rocket is launched, he's caught by Drakken and they fight over it. During the fight, Drakken and Ron crush the Kimmunicator, launch all the escape pods, and end up setting off the self-destruct mode. Out of desperation, Drakken suggests that they use the garbage disposal as an escape pod, and they come to a landing in the Arctic. While there, Ron and Drakken blame each other for getting them stranded. The argument elevates into a snowball fight, and Drakken almost throws his cell phone at him, until Ron recommends using it to call for help. However, since he's a villain, rather than calling the authorities, Drakken calls Shego instead, who's clearly disinterested and would prefer some time at a beach resort. Drakken instead leaves a message in her voice mail box, but not before finding Ron rummaging through the trash for food that he wants. Both start fighting again. Meanwhile as the Possible's are performing the Christmas skit, a parcel delivery man knocks on the door with a present for Kim. This present turns out to be a new Kimmunicator from Wade, which he urges her to open early. Wade reveals that Drakken was plotting to take over the world and Ron tried to stop him on his own, but that escape pods from Drakken's rocket are scattered throughout the globe. Kim cuts her holiday short and desperately tries to find him. The first pod is in London, She's flown there by Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, and is greeted by the London Police Department, but Ron is nowhere to be found. The same goes for the Mediterranean Sea, some non-descript mountain range, and the deserts of Egypt. The last stop is the Amazon Rain Forest, where Kim learns that a distress signal is coming from. At this point, the only things keeping her from reaching the pod are: a river, a high tree, and an anaconda that nearly strangles her to death. Much to her surprise (and embarrassment), the family comes to her rescue. While Kim resumes finding Ron, Jim and Tim borrow her Kimmunicator to watch Xtreme Xmas. As Kim finally enters the last pod, she finds the "distress signal" is merely a monkey randomly playing with the buttons. Drakken negotiates with Ron over a half-eaten chicken leg, and Rufus suggests trading his cell-phone for it. As Ron makes his emergency phone call, he and Drakken face a polar bear and flee back into the garbage pod. By the way, it was Drakken who quickly pulled Ron away from the bear, and back into the garbage pod. The bear pushes them off a cliff and they survive, but continue to argue. During this argument Drakken reveals that like Ron, he too is a huge fan of "Snowman Hank." But when Ron informs him that it is canceled, he takes the news almost as hard as Ron did at Kim's house, if not harder. Both vow to keep the memory of the Christmas special alive. Meanwhile, on that previous beach resort, a cabana boy offers Shego some perks: he claims that "a gentleman" offered to pay for her vacation, then gives her a message. It turns out to be Drakken. She checks the voice mail message Drakken left earlier, and then heads north. Shego barges into a live broadcast of "Xtreme Xmas," steals a snowboard from an extreme sports athlete (directly in front of the host) and starts pursuing Drakken. The host is so impressed by her "extreme-ness" that he gets his crew to follow her. Just as Kim has given up all hope of finding Ron, Jim & Tim inform her that Shego is on "Xtreme Xmas," tracking down Dr. Drakken at the North Pole. The Possibles take off again, this time for the frozen north, to find Ron before Shego does. Kim and Shego fight it out on jet-powered snowboards as they're being televised worldwide. Kim runs into a snowman modeled after "Hank" and quickly finds Rufus and Ron there building it. Shego and Kim continue to fight each other, and the Xtreme Xmas host tries to exploit their battle for entertainment purposes. But Drakken breaks up the fight and invites them over for Christmas dinner, where Kim kisses Ron on the cheek under a substitute for mistletoe. None of the Possibles, nor Shego know what to make of the situation, but they all go along with it anyway. However Drakken cheerfully vows to end the truce after the new year, and "open up a bag of freak on all of you." But for the time being, heroes and villains alike sing the theme to "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank" in celebration of the holidays. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Ron:' (on phone) Yes, Information, I would like the number for 911 immediately please ---- *'Drakken': (Grunts in frustration) Went to voicemail. (Leaving Shego a message) Um, Hello, Shego, Dr. Drakken. I hope you're having a nice vacation. Uh, when you get the chance, (worrying) could you get up here to the North Pole and save me? Please?? (Ron looks for food in Drakken garbage escape pod and grabs a chicken container) It's cold and windy and dark! (Ron about to eat a chicken drumstick he pulled out of the container) And we've got nothing to- (to Ron) That's MY chicken! *'Ron': (Points drumstick at Drakken) Hey, you threw it away. (Drakken karate yells) (Ron softly screams) ---- *'Drakken:' Soon I, Dr Drakken, will rule the yule. The world will have a blue Christmas! (cackles evilly) hahahahahahahaaaa! ---- *'Ron:' My fault? It’s not my fault! *'Drakken:' This is so your fault! *'Ron:' What? I’m supposed to let you take over the world? *'Drakken:' in the spirit of the season, Yes! ---- *'Drakken:' “To the people far and near...” *'Drakken and Ron:' “Snowman Hank brought holiday cheer.” ---- *'Jim:' This is the weirdest Christmas ever. *'Tim:' Hoo-sha! ---- *'Drakken:' When I take over the world, you can have a continent, any continent. Not Europe. ---- *'Shego:' Here you go, chief, one stolen battery thing. *'Drakken:' Excellent, Shego. Drakk Force 1 is complete. This time Kim Possible will not get in the way! *'Shego:' OK, why’s that? *'Drakken:' Because it is Christmas, the one time of the year she’s off duty, busy with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and corals and roast beef and frim-franglers and zoob-zooblers – *'Shego:' Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Dr D. *'Drakken:' What? *'Shego:' You’ve stopped using words. ---- *'Kim:' Thanks for the ride, Mr Nakasumi. *'Mr Nakasumi:' (whispers to Yoshiko) *'Yoshiko:' Nakasumi-san says It is the least he can do after you saved his video game factory in time for Christmas rush. *'Kim:' No big, I just hope I can save this Christmas. Gallery Outfits Kim xmas sweater.PNG|Pink striped sweater, dark pink pants xmas snows.PNG|Pink snowsuit xmas mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit xmas pony.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with ponytail) Ron Other Screenshots Seasons Greetings from The Possibles.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board N/A Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko to London * Ron's transportation: Boat Captain Louis Allusions *The person hosting the extreme snow sports broadcast is similar to Adrena Lynn. He emphasizes the word 'extreme'; and follows Kim and Shego for higher ratings. *"Snowman Hank" is clearly modeled after Sam the Snowman from the 1964 Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *When zooming in on Dr. Drakken's island lair there is a sign with the text "Bah Humbug", which is a reference to A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens ( "Bah!" said Scrooge, "Humbug!" ) *When Dr. Drakken stopped speaking in words, he was using words and phrases from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *The name of Drakken's ship, Drak-Force One, is a play on the name of any plane the President of the United Sates climbs aboard, Air Force One. *The truce between Drakken, Shego, Ron, and the Possibles may be an allusion to the World War I Christmas truce. During said truce, some troops of the Allied and Central Powers laid down their arms along the Western Front and celebrated Christmas together. Trivia *This, along with other holiday-themed episodes, were not in the Disney Channel's routine airing lineup, only being aired around its holiday period, sometimes more than once. *The tenth anniversary of this episode premiered December 5th, 2013, at 12:00 am. *The tweebs' initials are on each sweaters. Errors *In this episode, Drakken's eyelids are blue, unlike in other appearances where they are black. Also, when closing his eyes, the black rings under his eyes disappear. *In this episode Wade was having a difficult time finding Ron, even though he should have been micro-chipped, yet it wasn't even mentioned. Continuity *When Ron is looking at the cyber-scrapbook a picture of him and Kim with the Jade Monkey statue from Monkey Fist Strikes appears. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** Mark Palmer * Written by ** Mark Palmer * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * With the Voice Talents of ** Christy Carlson Romano; Will Friedle; Nancy Cartwright; Tahj Mowry; Corey Burton; Gary Cole; John DiMaggio; Stephen Root; Jean Smart; Shaun Fleming; Edd Hall; Debbie Reynolds; Nicole Sullivan; Lauren Tom * Storyboard ** Barry Caldwell; Louie del Carmen; Sharon Forward; Carolyn Gair * Timing Directors ** Barbara Dourmashkin-Case; Gordon Kent; Michel Lyman * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Brent Gordon * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Scott Hill; Ernie Guanlao * Background Paint ** Sy Thomas; Dennis Venizelos; Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Nancy Ulene; Sara B. Strother * Production Manager ** Angela Calimag Macias * Technical Directors ** Deirdre Creed; Andrew Schoentag * Storyboard Revisions ** Craig Kemplin; John Nevarez * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch; Kitty Schoentag * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Animation Production by ** Rough Draft Korea Co.,Ltd * Unit Directors ** Won, Dong Kun; Lim, Hyung Du, * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** Mike Kaweski * Layout Directors ** Won, Dong Kun; Lim, Hyung Du * Layout Artists ** Um, Seung Yong; Lee, Jae Hoon * Animation Directors ** Won, Dong Kun; Lim, Hyung Du * Animators ** Ryu, Jong Wan; Lee, Jee Eun; Kim, Hyoung Ki; Hwang Seoung Won; Lee, Il Sung; Kim, Mi Yae; Myoung Mi Kyoung; Yang, Hee Man; Lee, Seung Chul; Kim, Moon Seong; Kang, Soo Jeong; Kim, Bu Hwa * Background Artists ** Choi, Bok Soon; Choi, So Youn; Jang, Sun Young; Kim, Eun Jeong * Unit Technical Director ** Park Hae Jin * Unit Digital Supervisor ** Jeong, Woo Sung * Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor ** Kim, Hyun Ah. * Film Editor ** Ted Supa * Assistant Film Editor ** Jennifer Harrison * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Joseph Molinari * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane; Adam Chase * Track Reading ** Skip Craig; Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen; Denise Whitfield * Supervising Sound Editor ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Music Editor ** Marc S. Perlman MPSE * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis Fil Brown * Original Dialogue Recording ** Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Lou Ann Sims * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Post Production Supervisor ** PJ Aminpour * Post Production Coordinator ** Mark A. Bollinger * Production Supervisor ** Wade Wisinski * Production Coordinator ** Sean Reed * Production Associate ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjin * Casting Manager ** David H. Wright III * Talent Coordinator ** Brian L. Mathias * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * "A Ringlin' Jinglin' Christmas" ** Written and arranged by *** Randy Petersen *** and Kevin Quinn References External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: A Very Possible Christmas transcript * "Christmas Specials Wiki: A Very Possible Christmas" * "Disney Wiki: A Very Possible Christmas" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2